


Mortal Kombat XI

by KingKhrystopher



Series: Mortal Kombat: King Khrys Version [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Mortal Kombat XI, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKhrystopher/pseuds/KingKhrystopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MKXI, set after the events of MKX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Kombat XI

Two Years Later

Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade stood outside on the stage in front of the crowd of reporters, Johnny smiling and waving like a Barbie, and Sonya calmly adressing everyone. He wore a gray suit, and she a blue dress. Being outside, Johnny had to let them film his good side, as one side would make him look old and one would make him look pale, and if the light hit him perfectly, he'd look presentable. On the stage, there was a large podium in the center, right in the middle of the backyard of the building, on top of the large slab of conrete. To their right and a viewers left, sat a group of young adults. One was a male with long black hair and an all black tuxedo, a girl next to him had long dyed blonde hair and black roots that reached her chest, with chestnut skin and a red dress on. A girl sat beside her, with blond hair as well, but the entire left side of her hair was shaved almost bald, and the top and right side were short, but swooped to the right and curled down, stopping at her shoulder. She wore a black dress. The last was a man with black hair in a ponytail, wearing a black tuxedo as well. S.P.E.C.I.A.L was all accounted for.  
On their right, another group sat. First was a white male with blonde hair with a gray tux on. Beside him was another male, darker in skin, with black hair, wearing a white tuxedo. Beside him was a female with really long red hair, gray eyes, and a red dress. Beside her was a girl with... gray eyes and black hair, but her white skin looked red, concealed with make-up at specific parts. Beside her were two males, twins. Both had brown hair, done in different styles, and they had on dark and light grey tuxedos. Beside them was yet another girl, darkskinned, with dyed blond hair with black roots as well, and a silver dress. The E.L.I.T.E.S. was there too.  
The crowd rushed to fill in the seats, not wanting to miss the chance to see Lord Raiden in the flesh, nor any of EarthRealm's heroes. Everyone was dressed similarily to those onstage, to the nines.  
The cameras watched as Sonya Blade began to speak.  
"Welcome, everyone, to the founding of the E.L.I.T.E.S. branch of the Special Forces Unit. Our S.P.E.C.I.A.L. and P.O.W.E.R. branches worked fantastically, so we have started another."  
The crowd held on to every word, not wanting to say they didn't hear a thing. Which was hard, as she spoke into a microphone clipped to the lace of the dress, and speakers were everywhere.  
"E.L.I.T.E.S. is the name, Excellence in Leadership with Improvements to Tactical and Educational Skills. We have scoured America for the greatest minds that we could find, through standardized testings, Fitness Grams, and more. And we have found 7 students we feel worthy to join our new established branch."  
Sonya gestured for the group to her right to rise. All of them did, looking into the crowd.  
"The first is Andric Smith, age 21, male. He is a son of our very own Lord Raiden. We found him living with his mother, Andrea Smith, a wealthy woman and supporter of our program. He was a member of our P.O.W.E.R. program, and has proven himself to be unstoppable, gaining a 78 of 93 on our Caginial Scale. His hidden talent is his ability to control electricity and sources of it. Like so, he can manipulate and control computers by accessing the data inside them. He can understand them as well, and can even rid a computer of a virus, as he has demonstrated numerous times before, and even other, more complex things. However, at times, if under stress or if pushed too hard it will either work weakly or work too well, causing either an explosion or a breakage. Please have a seat."  
The blond sat down, smoothing out his suit.  
"Our next student is Ka'Davis Jones. 19, child of His past is very different than that of Andric. He was in jail, serving time for the murder of his family at age 17 when he was found. We'd had our eyes on him for quite some time, but he hadn't matured yet. As soon as he turned 17, we jumped to get him out. He has made a 91 of 93, very intellegent, and was once a member of the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. group, but he could not bond with Cassandra, Takeda, Kung Jin, or Jacqueline, so he asked to leave the group. So we moved him here. His special ability is the ability to react to things in incredible time frames. In a test of skill, we have determined that, when he has his mind set to detecting something, he can detect something approaching in 9 frames in a 80 frames per second time. However, when leisurely doing anything, his reaction is at 19 frames average. 25 if he is preoccupied with anything. But that's not all. Kade is very agile and flexible, able to leap far distances. When standing, he can jump up to 7 feet, but when running, he can reach 7 to 8 meters. He also has promise of magic powers, but we cannot determine this, as his mother and father are unknown. Please sit."  
The darkskinned male sat in his seat.  
"Third down is Luvita, simply Luvita, as she does not remember her parents, and they have gone missing. Luvita is a ChaosRealm dweller, brought here by her now missing parents. She is presumably 24 years old, however she appears to be simply 16, in body structure and bone. Her special ability is to charmspeak. She can manipulate people with her voice, however, unless the suspect is not trying to fend her off, it will barely work. She scored an 87 of 93, very intelligent. Please sit."  
The redhead shifted her hair and sat down.  
"Fourth down is Inara Kuvira. She was found in a genetic lab, poked and prodded all day long, before we saved her. She is a breed of both wolf and human. Seeing as she was once completely human, no one, not even she, knows how this happened. She has fur on parts of her body, some of which has been stripped since. But she has scored a 72 on the Scale. Her talent is her acute sensory power. She has inherited the hearing power of wolves, as well as the sight to match. Her smell is enhanced as well. To top this, she can transform into a wolf hybrid, and run on all fours. She is a vety important asset to this team, proving herself time and time again. Please sit."  
The girl stopped licking her hand and sat down.  
"The fifth is Jake Berenson, and the other sitting beside him is his twin brother, Jacob. Jake has scored a 82 on our Scale, and Jacob a 77.. They are able to use telepathy to communicate with each other, as both of their parents were telepaths. They also possess the ability to sense eafh others' presence from meters away, and, when put in a Maze, they found each other within minutes. However, something different about them stands. Jake draws power from the sun, as you might say, recharges, performs best in, and his brother in the moon. Jacob is also an effective swimmer, though his brother is an effective runner. Please sit."  
Both of the brothers sat down, staring at Sonya.  
"And finally, we have Jasmine. She is able to manipulate the powers of others, rather than have any tremondous magical powers. She can manipulate energy, but in a different way. She can manipulate cells, such as brain cells, skin cells, heart cells, and many more. She can even change her appear... she's doing it now."  
Jasmine was turning herself into a white male with dark brown hair, transforming within seconds. Then she turned into a black male, then she turned back into herself.  
"Yes, so Jasmine has an adoptive parent she lives with,   
"That is the whole of our E.L.I.T.E.S. team. During our meeting tonight, you may get to meet all of them, if you're lucky." She stepped aside, allowing Johnny Cage to speak.  
"Hello everyone. I would like to talk to you guys about P.O.W.E.R. We have spots open and eligible for you to sign your child up for. If your child scores over 70 on our Caginial Scale, they are eligible for entry. Please take this carefully, as if your child is taken in, it will be most mandatory that you give them to us. They will be taken in and our program will function like a boarding school. Applications are at the front desk. Have a good one."  
The crowd began clapping as all of the students stood up and left the stage. The Elites left the right side, and the Special to the left. Johnny and Sonya left to the left.  
*  
"Oh my god, can I get out of this dress?" Inara asked Johnny when she got in the building.  
"Unless you're planning to strip for everyone, no, Ina." Johnny smiled at her. "We're going to get you in Training, so it might be best. Go to your rooms and change. Everyone in battle armor. Hurry!"  
The children rushed to their rooms. Ka'Davis would step into a high-tech glass room, Luvita would step into a dark red cavern, Jake would step into a clearing in the forest, Inara would step into a log cabin, Andric would step into heaven, and Jacob wouls step into space, when they entered their Training Rooms.  
Kade reached into his closet, grabbing the suit of armor Kenshi gave him. Completely new, he walked around and gave it a ride around the block. Yeah, it fit.  
He looked at his bland room which he shared with Jake. Jake was in the bathroom, getting dressed.  
Kade grabbed his scythes from the closet. Made of pure Chromantium, also known as Adamantium, after the Wolverine figure, they were virtually indestrucible. Kyle simply had to push a button to change through its four stages; staffed scythe, chained scythe, double chained scythe, and double staff scythe. He pulled his hood over his head and walked into the bathroom to find Jake trying out his double ended blades, twirling with such agility that Kade was captivated. "Jake, gotta go."  
He turned to look at him, then nodded. "Okay," he said. "Isn't it weird, though?" He asked.  
Kade narrowed his eyes. "What weird?"  
"That they're showing us off like this," he stated. "Like we're dogs at a petting zoo. Like someone's gonna buy us."  
Kade allowed a small grin to penetrate the thick scowl he usually wore. "I don't think that's the case. And if it is, I'm breaking more than Cage's sunglasses."

Andric switched on his uniform. The blue suit let the blue electric lights flowing through his uniform blend in a little more, so that it complemented the overall suit. His lightsabers were attached to his back, ready to be used at any time. His father had designed this uniform for him, modeled after a suit he once wore. The light traveled up and down his suit, and with his lightsabers, he looked like a Tron fighter.  
Jacob watched his lights, wearing a black bodysuit himself, saying, "Cool, dude."  
Andric pulled his sabres out, turning them on. They weren't lightsabers in the purest sense, since they were actually pressurized lightning bolts, but whatever.  
The sabres cackled to life, tiny bolts of lightning coming off of it. He switched them back off, and replaced them.  
Jacob was wearing a silver body suit, with intricate details and design. His hands featured something like fingerless metal gloves, which had five bumps on the first knuckle of his hand. When he balled his fist, the claws would come out, but he could use his mind to set them off individually. He had these on both his hands.  
"Guys, time to perform!" Johnny called out. They looked to each other, then walked out.

Jasmine was just applying the metal helm on her skirt when Cage called them out.  
"Girls, it's showtime," she told Inara and Luvita. Luvita wore a red dress with a white belt, Inara wore a black jumpsuit, and Jasmine wore a two piece metal dress, with a metal breast covering with silk cloth flowing from it over her body, and a metallic skirt top with silk flowing from it.  
They headed out to meet the others.  
The others looked great, Andric with futuristic armor, Kade with ninja assassin clothing, Jake and Jacob with simpler gold and silver clothes, respectively.

They all were brought into their own rooms. Sonya and Johnny stood before a crowd of people, suspended in air, watching as the Elites filed into their rooms, each one specifically made to give them the feeling of belonging to someplace. Johnny looked to Sonya. "Should we start them off?"  
Sonya nodded, then went on the intercom. "Start!"  
Twenty mutation dogs were released into each student's room. They had to find some way to disable them, or get torn up.  
Kade ran directly at them, scythes at the ready. When he reached them, he turned his scythes into a single staff and impaled one through the head. He jumped up off of it, impaling two, three, five more. They turned their attention to Andric, who was stabbing them with his sabres, and jumping back and electrocuting them from afar. They turned their attention then to Inara, who was... Playing with them? She had a ball, and threw it, then turned into a wolf herself and chased after it with them. This grace Sonya and Johnny a good laugh as they focused attention towards Jasmine. Surprisingly, she transformed herself into Andric and was playing exactly as he was, staying back and electrocuting. They heard a bell ring, and looked back to Kade. He was finished.  
"Let's hold off on the second wave until everyone finishes," Johnny said. Sonya nodded and looked towards Luvita. The dogs were all dead... No, asleep. She charmspoke them into sleep. They looked at Jake, who was swirling his blades expertly, cutting into the demons and killing them. They at once heard three bells ring, Inara's, Jasmine's, and Andric's. Jacob was jumping at them, using his claws to get deep into their skin. Soon, another bell, Jake's, could be heard. That left two, Jacob and Luvita, but even now they were finishing up. Luvita was going through, slitting their throats, and Jake was cutting open his last victims.  
Then the two bells. They vaporized the walls and allowed all of them to reconcile. They turned around automatically, looking at one another. They met up at the center, talking in hushed tones. Inara and Kade were the first to notice the wolves coming at them. Everyone turned around, ready to fend off the monsters. They spoke rapidly and quickly, Luvita and Kade rushing the plan out to everyone. As Kade spoke, he turned his staff into a chained scythe. Then, when the wolves rushed them down, they ran out for them.  
Jasmine immediately turned into Luvita, and Luvita put her back to Jasmine's, and they both began charmspeaking. The wolves slowed down, then stopped completely. They were so fixated on those two that they didn't notice Kade, Andric, and Jake rising into the air. Andric filled his hands with electricity, then watched as Jake and Kade threw their weapons into the air, spinning at impossible speeds. Then, Andric shot lightning at them.  
Since they were metal, and spinning so erratically, the lightning hit it, and was absorbed, then shot back out in different directions. This electrocuted many of the wolves, shocking them to the point of death.  
Then, Jacob rushed in, cutting and killing as many as possible. Still under charmspeak, they could not respond when Andric began shooting blasts of lightning at them.  
Within minutes they were all dead.  
They could see as people clapped for them, and Andric blushed as he saw his father nodding contentedly. Jasmine waved at her adoptive sister and her adoptive mother. Jake and Jacob both waved to their mother and father. Luvita grinned at her adoptive father Havin. Kade saw no one he could call family. Not one person there knew him as a person, no one understood him, no one cared for him...  
He felt rather than acknowledged that he was walking out the door.  
Takeda congratulated him as he walked out. "Hey, Kade, that was some cool stuff!" He noticed all too well the scarred look on his face, and rather than pester him, he simply followed him.  
He didn't stop until Kade had reached his glass, high tech room, and sat on the bed.  
Takeda stared him down, Kade looking at his feet. Kade patted on the right side of him, and Takeda sat down beside him.  
"Another vision?" Takeda asked.  
Kade nodded to the floor. "Burning fires... roaring tsunamis... tornadoes and hurricanes everywhere." Kade closed his eyes. "I can't even fathom what kinds of things I hadn't seen in my vision..."  
Takeda patted his shoulder. "Don't worry dude, everything will be fine. We've faced down worse. But... why did you leave?"  
Kade sighed. "They all have something I can never have... family. I can never have a mom throw me a Sweet Seventeen, a dad who'll take me fishing, a sister who'll steal cookies and blame it on me, a brother who'll be excited when I get my first car... it'll never happen."  
Takeda massaged his back, but Kade pulled his hand off. Takeda took that as a sign that he wanted to be left alone. He nodded, and walked out of the room. "Umm, dinner's in an hour. Wear your best suit."  
Kade nodded, then went into the shower room. He cleansed himself of the dirt and grime, then dressed in a robe, completely naked underneath, then laid down and went to sleep.

Jake and Jacob grinned as they walked into their rooms. "We killed it out there! How are they doin?"  
Jacob laughed. "Not too good. Not too good."  
They undressed, as they had multiple times before, and put on their casual clothes. "So, what did you want to tell me again?" Jacob asked.  
Jake's expression darkened. "Oh. That. Well... Luvita has been sneaking out at night."  
Jacob snorted. "We used to sneak out too."  
Jake shook his head. "She's been talking to this dude. Really big, deep voice. Doesn't sound like anyone we know."  
Jacob narrowed his eyes. "How many times?"  
"Five, at least. I saw her doing it thrice, and she was gone from her room two times."  
"Go tell Sonya! Duh!" Jacob said. "Who knows who that is?"  
Jake nodded, going off to tell Sonya.

Raiden and Andric both sat down in the cafeteria, Andric holding a tray with food on it. Raiden began speaking first.  
"I am impressed with your progress, son."  
Andric smiled while choking down a piece of pizza. Raiden was appalled at the sight of him doing such a thing. "Thanks dad."  
Raiden nodded as his son chowed down more and more food, finishing his tray within ten minutes. Raiden became increasingly concerned that he was eating too much.  
"How is your mother?" Raiden asked.  
Andric, now finished, was able to answer. "I don't know, why don't you ask her?"  
Raiden crossed his arms and glowered at him. "Will you not give me a complete answer? I asked how she was."  
Andric stared at him. "You know, you haven't spoken in what, 19 years? Why don't you ask her how she's feeling."  
Raiden glared at his son. "You will listen to me when I tell you to do something, and you will do it."  
Andric's eyes stared glowing, and the table began smoldering. "You can't tell me what to do!"  
Raiden stood up. "I can, and I will. I am your father, and as such I will order you to do whatever I see fit."  
Andric stood up and stormed out, electricity pulsing all over his body. Raiden glared at him as he walked out. What had gotten into him? Had he lost his mind? He was his father!  
He took a deep breath. He could not bicker with his son for long. He had to speak to his Earthrealm Warriors first.

"Warriors of Earthrealm, it behooves me to inform you of the Mortal Kombat Tournament which steadily approaches. As penance for our intrusion into Outworld, we must participate in the most Grand Tournament ever. Instead of one realm to fight against, there are three. Outworld, Netherrealm, and Chaosrealm. You will have to fight them, and potentially each other, to win the Tournament. The Tournament is different than before. In this Tournament, if you lose a battle, you are not automatically killed or out. Instead you battle others who have lost, until you make it up to the last people in the Tournament. There, you will wait until the final two in the Tournament have fought, then you will fight the loser of that battle, and if you defeat them, you will have your own battle with the winner. If you defeat them, you will be crowned winner of the Mortal Kombat Tournament, and the first Victory necessary to invade other realms. Am I clear?"  
Everyone nodded, ready to begin. Andric was nowhere to be found, but everyone else was accounted for. He sighed through his nose, and nodded to everyone. "Well, I must now ask that no one from E.L.I.T.E.S. be entered into the Tournament."  
Everyone began yelling at him for this. The Elites yelled obscenities at him.  
"That isn't fair!" Jasmine cried. "We're every bit as good, better, even, as Special!"  
"Yeah!" Jake cried. "Besides, aren't people expecting us to fight them? We can't sit around doing nothing!"  
Raiden shook his head. "No. I've already made up my mind."  
"Then you need to make it again," Andric said.  
Raiden turned to see his son looking at him with the fiercest glare he'd given him yet. He didn't like it. Not one bit.  
"I've already done so. The list of challengers has already been made and presented to the Elder Gods. They have already approved the list and made arrangements for us to fight in Chaosrealm."  
His son cackled with electricity. "This is why I hate you! You always do stupid and unnecessary things, and never care what I think!"  
"You do not take that tone with me, son. I am your father, and you will respect me as so! You obey my rules!"  
"No, I don't! I fucking hate you!" Andric yelled. He walked away, leaving the room silent.


End file.
